Whose Hero Is It Anyway?
by Shirley Ann Burton
Summary: This takes the new NBC series Heroes and sets it to the tone of Whose Line Is It Anyway? Have some laughs with some of the main characters of the new dramatic show...on the lighter side! It's a work in progress right now.
1. Weird Newscasters

Disclaimer: All the characters you'll see throughout this funny fanfic belong to NBC/Universal. This is by no means anything official, and _Heroes_ doesn't start until next month!

_  
Weird Newscasters _

Niki: Good evening, welcome to the 7:22 News. I'm your anchor, Niki "Quickie" Sanders. Our top story this evening, a man in Los Angeles has been arrested for attempted robbery, but there's an unusual end to this story. Let's go now to Officer Matt Parkman, who's currently cleaning up in the case. Officer Parkman, what exactly happened?

Matt: Well, Niki, when fellow LAPD officers nabbed the suspect, we noticed he was wearing an outfit of all mirrors. After he was read his rights, he was given time to reflect. Afterward he was arraigned and placed in the local jail.

Niki: Thank you very much, Officer Parkman. And now for more stories, let's turn it over to my new co-anchor Mohinder Suresh. Mohinder?

Mohinder _(Pretends he's drunk at a frat party)_: Thanks, Niki. A rather intresting story out of Germany today…all the beer taps have dried up, but that's cuz I drank 'em all! _(Audience cheers loudly)_ I never had that kinda beer before…and believe me, I probably won't…ah, who cares? _(Falls on the floor, causing the audience to laugh)_

Niki _(Looking strangely at the audience)_: Uh…thank you for that lively report, Mohinder. And now onto the sports with cheerleader Claire Bennet. Claire?

Claire _(Acts like an 80s Valley Girl with a high-pitched voice)_: Like, thank you, Niki! In the sports, my beloved Union Wells High School, like, beat the crap out of our rivals at Odessa High, but that's not important. Is my hair, like, perfect? _(Fluffs her hair)_ Because really, I'd rather be working on my hair than doing this boring sports stuff. Oh, well, like, anyway, the Cubs lost again, like they do, like, all the time. In the meantime, Zach and I plan to, like, go somewhere and just forget about this. Like, back to you, Niki. _(Fluffs her hair again)_

Niki: This just in: Give the sports reporter a year's supply of hair spray. Anyway, let's get ourselves to the weather report with our premonition painter Isaac Mendez. Isaac?

Isaac _(Pretends to be the Wicked Witch of the West)_: Thank you, my pretty Niki. _(Rubs hands together feverishly)_ The forecast for Kansas in three weeks includes showers, thunderstorms, and twisters, which is perfect to bring that pretty…and her little dog, too! I'll take the ruby slippers from her, and she'll be trapped in Oz forever. _(Claire takes a glass of water and splashes it all over him; he pretends to melt away)_ No! I'm melting…melting…oh, you've ruined everything…ahhhh…. _(Pretends to be a crumple on the floor, causing the audience to cheer)_

Niki: Well, that's all the time we have. Stay tuned for _The Hero That Goes Bump in the Night_. Good night, and good news.


	2. Change

And now, Chapter Two of _Whose Hero Is It Anyway?_:

_Change (When the word "change" is used, the person must change the last line he just spoke.)_

Scene: Brothers Nathan and Peter Petrelli have just entered their home and have an interesting conversation concerning Peter's dreams about flying.

Nathan: Peter, what the heck are you trying to do, embarrass me in front of everybody? I'm trying to run for Congress, and my family's falling apart!

Peter: Hey, don't blame me for the problems, bro. It's not my fault Mom decided to act out.

Nathan: She shoplifted over $600 in make-up from Macy's!

_Change_

Nathan: She took $300 in pizza from Domino's!

_Change_

Nathan: She took the taxicab to the wrong building again!

_Change_

Nathan: She puckered up to Drew Carey!

Peter: Come on, Nathan, it's just Mom's way of coping with losing Dad.

Nathan: This isn't exactly a good thing for me when I'm running for office.

Peter: Geez! All you can think about is running for office this, running for office that! I have a good mind to just punch you.

_Change_

Peter: I have a good head to butt you with.

_Change_

Peter: I'd rather kick you where the sun don't shine.

_Change_

Peter: I'd rather pout and cry about it.

Nathan: And then there's you and your weird dreams about flying. Are you sure you didn't just hang glide off a building or something?

Peter: Trust me, I'm telling the truth. For a few seconds, I felt myself hovering above the ground. I'm telling you, I think I can fly.

Nathan: If you really believe you can fly, here's a suggestion. Why don't you jump off the Brooklyn Bridge and see what happens?

_Change_

Nathan: Why don't you climb Mauna Loa and see if you can handle the heat?

_Change_

Nathan: Why not try double-dutch in the neighborhood up the street?

_Change_

Nathan: Why don't you find out where's Waldo?

Peter: Don't worry, I'll prove I can fly. I just need somewhere to go, that's all. I'll just go around town and find a high building.

_Change_

Peter: I'll call a taxicab to find the Trump Tower.

_Change_

Peter: I'll take the Space Shuttle to Mount Everest.

_Change_

Peter: I'll find the Cat in the Hat and ask for Green Eggs and Ham.

Nathan: Whatever, Peter, just get outta here.

_End of Change_


End file.
